


A stinky boy is a happy boy

by Sinderlin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Scents & Smells, Vomiting, a stinky boy is a happy boy, ass eating, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just fucking wrote this on tumblr...im crossposting. welcome back to hell kiddos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

McCree presses the bar of the weight machine up, muscles shifting and straining against the pull of gravity on the heavy iron. Sweat pearls on his skin as he lowers the bar, soaking into his shirt. The bar clacks as he sets it back into place and sits up, finished with his workout for the day. He’s got proof of his hard work in the dark patches across his chest, under his arms, between his shoulder blades, and just above the dimples beside his tailbone. He absolutely REEKS and has to know it-he’s been sweating like a pig!-but he doesn’t head for the showers or even get changed. Instead he grabs a beer and parks himself at the kitchen table, one leg thrown up to let his sweat-soaked crotch breathe.

The second Hanzo sets foot back in the house he knows exactly what’s happened. That disgusting asshole does this every time, making it impossible to grab anything to eat for at least a few hours without risking a whiff of serious B.O. or sitting in whatever sweat-slick he’s left behind. This has been going on so long that he’s not proud to admit he got used to it. The normal routine would be to scoff, edge away from the kitchen and hide in his room with the window open in a gesture of silent protest, but this can’t go on. He has to speak up. Levelling his shoulders, he decides now is the time to give McCree a piece of his mind.

“You’re disgusting,” He states bluntly before he’s even all the way through the kitchen doorway, “Take a bath.” Jesse is stopped halfway through a gulp of beer and frozen in a look of shock and confusion. “You spend the whole day stinking when you do this. I’ve had enough,” Hanzo continues, crossing his arms. His chin is tilted up, eyes narrowed, body blocking the doorway. His nose remains unpinched.

“S'that so?” McCree marvels after swallowing his beer, crooking his leg to more effectively air out his unmentionables, “Jus’ seems like a real waste.” He grins, throwing an arm over the back of his chair and biting his lip.

“What?” Hanzo huffs, clenching his jaw.

“Jus’ that my delicates tend to go missin’ after a workout day s'all. I figured someone was puttin’ ‘em to good use,” He hums, cocking his head, “Not that I don’t love loungin’ like this anyway.” Tugging on the collar of his sweat-drenched shirt, he winks at Hanzo while fanning himself. “But…if you insist.”

“No, I-” Hanzo murmurs, eyes immediately on the floor, “That is-” body turned away, “You-” and he’s stumbling back down the hall beet-red in shame.

bonus:

“C'mon, waste not want not! Get back here!” McCree laughs, thumping his beer onto the table and sidling off after Hanzo, “I wasn’t judgin’ you none!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my kinks got worse since the last time you saw me

McCree hasn’t stopped his disgusting ritual of working up a flood of sweat and airing himself out in the kitchen since the last incident. If anything, it’s gotten worse. Hanzo is partially to blame given the behind-the-scenes underwear theft, but the shame of being caught both stealing underwear and called out on it is too great to confront even if the other party seems fine with it. It’d just be wrong to aknowledge in the sane daylight. It’s just not something that should be aknowledged, let alone encouraged. Horrible, disgusting secrets like that should be left to rot alone in the dark.

He’d be perfectly fine with living in this awkward limbo of avoidance forever as a personalized punishment if it weren’t for McCree’s unfortunately clever war tactics. He was being starved out. Jesse McCree was spending all day every day in the kitchen when not on duty, sweatpants and tanktop on, beer in hand. Sometimes actively working out. Eating out was expensive and not particularly to his tastes, so that couldn’t have lasted long. That’s how he found himself drowning in the smell of shame at 3 o'clock in the afternoon with hunger pangs and selective deafness.

“Well, look who finally showed up,” McCree drawled, obviously more than a few bottles in on his stakeout, “Chow time? Got some leftovers you could hunt through if ya want.”

Opening the fridge and squatting down, Hanzo started rifling through the little tupperware containers of half-finished food without aknowledging the elephant in the room. It’s all american-style crap. He frowned.

“Hey now, who’re you t'be givin’ me the cold shoulder? You’ve damn near had yer nose up my asscrack!” McCree complained, rolling his head onto his shoulder to stare at Hanzo’s profile, “I told you I ain’t judgin’ you. You don’t gotta avoid me just ‘cus you’re embarrassed.”

“I am not…embarrassed,” Hanzo hissed, giving up on the quest for food for the moment, “This is…It is /shameful/,” he lowers his eyes again and shrinks in on himself for a moment, “Disgusting-You should be furious, not /encouraging/ debauchery like this!”

McCree’s smile shrank for a second, bewilderment clear on his face. Taking a long, loud slurp of beer, he slowly lifted his leg and thumped it down on the tabletop, empty beer bottles clinking together like bells. Speaking slowly and carefully, he said, “I think I’m the only one who gets to decide what I find disgustin’ and what I do or don’t wanna encourage, buddy.”

“Do you-Ugh! What-I’ve been invading your…business…Personal space, theft, this violation of-personal–” Hanzo sputtered, peach rising over the bridge of his nose as he gestured vaguely toward McCree’s now very exposed crotch, “You should be furious! This is-It’s disgusting!”

Staring blankly with a vacant smile, McCree waited for Hanzo to wear himself out. “You wanna be punished?” he drawled, lips peeling back from his teeth. In a split-second he had Hanzo in a headlock and a gutteral laugh bubbling out of his gut. “Alright, pardner, all ya had to do was ask!” he guffawed, holding Hanzo’s rapidly reddening face to his chest in the middle of a moist patch. Of course he immediately felt the scrabbling hands trying to first tap out, then yank his arm off, but McCree had moved first and had the advantage. With the way Hanzo had been leaning ever closer to get up in his face, all he’d had to do was jolt up and give a quick yank.

“Feelin’ punished enough? Naw? Well here we go!” McCree laughed and grinned and released Hanzo-only to plant one hand firmly between his shoulderblades and the other on the back of his head. With Hanzo already off-balance, one strong downward shove was all it took to mash him down into that nice freshly-exposed soaking wet triangle. There wasn’t even a muffled cry of distress. Just silence. Hanzo didn’t even fight it beyond the first five seconds. McCree would’ve been worried but for the constant warm, damp breaths he could feel even through his sweatpants. Even so, those breaths seemed to be getting shallower…

“You alright?” he asked, a pang of concern leaking through as he lightened his grip. All the worry vanished when he noticed the subtle movement of an arm. Just a simple back-and-forth movement, nothing more, but that alone was enough to tell him Hanzo was more than alright. He snorted and massaged the mass of silky black hair in his lap, ignoring his own interest for the moment in favor of another gulp of beer. Once that was out of the way, though, with a shoulder rhythmically bumping into his hip and warm breath further soaking his pants, it was becoming increasingly hard to hold back. Grunting and lifting his hips from the chair, he shimmied his sweats down off his ass and yanked Hanzo right back into his lap from his brief reprieve.

“You want-” Hanzo wheezed for all of two seconds.

“You will,” McCree assured him, thumbing Hanzo’s bottom lip and tilting his head. And Hanzo did.

It tasted salty before he’d even gotten his mouth on it, and the stench was much stronger without the fabric acting as a layer of protection, but that was fine. This was fine. This was…it wasn’t really punishment at all, it was just what he wanted. Needed. For so long. He got a hiss out of McCree when a canine accidentally glanced the delicate skin, and a moan when he worked his tongue against the slit, but the pressure at the back of his head told him to hurry up or he’d lose control. At first it seemed fine to just cheek it, moan and breathe deep and luxuriate in how low he’d fallen, but McCree didn’t seem to think so. Aside from the encouraging swears, that hand was there pushing him and pulling him, trying to guide him to take it deeper. He’d never even had a cock in his mouth before. He wanted to pull off, say “There’s no way that will work” but the pressure got stronger when he tried to back off and somehow that made his innards tingle.

“C'mooon, take it,” McCree slurred, pressing down hard and fast when Hanzo spent too long frozen in place. Hanzo actually let out a strangled yelp around the intrusion in his throat, muscles twitching and jumping under his skin. He felt his scalp being pulled taut by the hand in his hair yanking him up and dimly wondered if Jesse had any idea he’d had no practice for this in his entire life. Eyes already watering something fierce, he was pushed right back down, McCree’s cock forcing its way down his throat. Of course there was no way a beginner could handle that, not in a million years. That’s why, with a second wave of shame, Hanzo was glad he hadn’t been able to find anything in the fridge before this whole fiasco. He could still tell that it hadn’t stopped his partner from cumming based on the moans and twitching, though.

“Fuck yeah, shit, fuck fuck yesss,” McCree chanted, toes curling against the linoleum, “Fuck, shit, oh my god!” With his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back he didn’t even notice the mess he’d caused. The vague sensation of vibrations against his dick drew out his orgasm, too, leaving him a grinning, oblivious mess. Of course when he came down enough to realize the warm puddle on his lap wasn’t exactly normal he snapped right out of his stupor. “Jesus H Christ, what in the hell-”

“Bastard,” Hanzo coughed, spitting bile onto McCree’s stomach. He dimly noted that at some point he came in his pants. He also more clearly noted that he’d have preferred to have been aware of his orgasm. Wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, he wheezed, “I could’ve told you. If you’d asked.”

“Have you never-” McCree mumbled incredulously, half stupefied in remorse and half because he couldn’t believe the sheer innocence he’d just defiled.

“No.”

“God,” he sighed, “I’m sorry. I know it’s a bit late for that, but…Alright, well…Let’s grab a shower, alright?”

“Yes,” Hanzo agreed, eyeballing the puke puddle warily. He was already ashamed of the fact that he was into this whole smell thing, but he could already feel creeping tendrils of shame about a whole new world. “It’s alright,” he added, “It was…” He avoided eye contact again, fully aware that McCree got the meaning and was grinning like a dumbass.

“Really,” McCree breathed. He grinned like a dumbass. “Maybe we could…do it again sometime.”

“You reek. Take a shower,” Hanzo replied gruffly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion...or is it??

Now that this business with the odor fetish has been, er, aired out, so to speak, the pair have become more or less open with each other. Hanzo still never initiates their encounters, but he makes his interest clear nowadays. If McCree wears his workout clothes a little too long, Hanzo can easily be caught staring unabashedly not far off. Meanwhile, now that McCree knows what Hanzo is into and that he's into /him/, he propositions his coworker at the drop of a hat. Hanzo doesn't always say yes, but ooh, when he does... He can still remember the way those sweat-slicked planes of muscle slid in front of him, the feeling of a hot, wet mouth all over his body, and the sharp cut of killer eyes watching his every reaction.

Today seemed like a good day to try pushing things just a little further. Hanzo seemed relaxed and interested, fondly regarding him from across the kitchen over a cup of tea; that was a good sign. McCree had been leaning out the window to smoke a cigar, tapping the ashes outside thanks to all the scolding he'd gotten about smoking indoors, ass pointing toward Hanzo in sweats that had been purposely let slip dangerously low. When he glanced over his shoulder and caught Hanzo staring, Hanzo just gave a curt nod and went back to sipping tea as if he was watching television. Well, alright then. 

"Say, are ya interested in tryin' somethin' new?" McCree asked, snuffing the cigar on the windowsill. Hanzo frowned, probably mad about the burn mark it'd leave. In short order, however, his gaze drifted back to the exposed slice of hip and stomach between the low-slung sweatpants and the ridden-up tanktop. McCree scratched his stomach, breaking his line of sight and allowing him to refocus on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" Hanzo asked back, tilting his head back ever so slightly. It was annoyingly difficult not to let his eyes drift back down when you're supposed to look someone in the eyes when you're having a conversation.

"You ever heard of ass-eatin'?" McCree asked bluntly, looking like the very picture of seriousness. Hanzo started to nod, lips pursed in thought, when McCree interrupted. "Now I don't mean you on me this time, you've already been nose-deep in my asscrack as I seem to recall." Hanzo coughed and flushed slightly at the reminder of the missing drawers incident. "I'm eager to get a taste of ya, y'know. You up for that?" As he finished his proposal, Jesse cracked a wide smile and raised his eyebrows expectantly. It was really not something he'd considered before, but it was hard to say no given how unexpectedly well every adventure had turned out until now.

"Alright," he agreed.

 

They had moved things to the bedroom with little ceremony, specifically McCree's because he'd figured Hanzo wouldn't want to get his bed dirty. McCree stripped down to his skivvies in short order and flopped back on the bed, eyeing Hanzo as he undressed more leisurely. It had become apparent over their last few encounters that Hanzo liked to put on a show and /loved/ being watched. It wasn't that he said so out loud, more that he just had a higher...output...when he had a captive audience. They'd had a close call that ended up with Hanzo ruining both their shirts and several tissues, but that's a story for another time.

"C'mere darlin', just straddle here, sit back, and relax," McCree encouraged him, patting his bare chest with a smirk. Hanzo absently wondered if the hair there would tickle as he crawled over his newfound fuckbuddy's chest and lowered his hips. A firm, cool palm pressed into his backside and kept him from sitting all the way down while pulling aside a cheek in one motion. He heard a whistle and soft tongue-cluck behind him. "Mighty nice sight, gotta say. Peachy-keen, even." McCree laughed to himself and used his flesh hand to nudge Hanzo's legs further apart.

Hanzo took a breath to start complaining, but it rushed out in a rough huff as he felt a warm, wet tongue press flat against his inner left cheek. It felt strange, even a little unpleasant, but he'd also thought the smell of McCree's sweat-soaked self was unpleasant at first. He could /feel/ Jesse's laugh this time in the vibrations and the hot little bursts of air this time, right up against a place so private he was sure nobody but his mother had ever seen before. Clenching his jaw, he figured he'd just grin and bear it until McCree was satisfied, then ask for something rough to get his mind off this horrifically gentle, slimy, intrusive act.

"You alright?" McCree called from between a pair of asscheeks, rubbing Hanzo's hip. When he only got a grunt in response, he slid his hand down the pelvis to rub at the base of a surprisingly already-hard dick. He smiled and hummed to himself at the discovery, giving a sloppy lick to the opposite side of the hole. The way both Hanzo's hole and dick twitched at the same time was almost cute in an erotic kind of way.

Biting his lip, Hanzo resolved to endure no more than five minutes of this before calling an end to it. Damn McCree's satisfaction, this was just too... Anyhow. His cheek was beginning to hurt from the nervous chewing he was giving it by the time Jesse started rolling lazy, firm circles around his hole. It didn't help that his hand had fully wrapped around his cock and begun to slowly squeeze and rub. When he felt the first prod into the center of his pucker, he keened and jerked his hips away from the source of stimulation.

"C'mon, don't run now, I can feel ya drippin'," McCree breathed below him, hand leaving Hanzo's cock to find the puddle of pre Hanzo hadn't realized had been forming. No longer able to deny he was enjoying himself, Hanzo settled back against the soft tickle of beard and let out a breathy sigh of frustration. Jesse just laughed, rubbing pre-cum between his fingers and returning to a slightly more enthusiastic handjob. 

"Shut up," Hanzo hissed, leaning forward to return the favor in the hopes of stopping that self-satisfied laughter. By the red-flushed state of Jesse's dick, it looked like he was enjoying giving just as much as he always enjoyed getting.

"I didn't say nothin'!" McCree grinned before diving right back in, circling with the tip of his tongue before pressing in for the second time. Throbbing from the dick in his hand told him all he needed to know, encouraging him to twist and curve his tongue to explore as much as he liked. Soft whining and twitching hips urged his hand to stroke and rub Hanzo's cock, releasing some more nervous energy as another thick dribble of pre. The feelings of calloused hands on his own dick was a real relief, but of course Hanzo had to go for gold. He felt hot breath before the warm lips closed over the head of his cock, smooth wetness pulling a groan from deep in his chest. 

With the excitement of a hot ass on his face and a hotter mouth on his cock, McCree felt he really had to speed things up on his end lest he end up beating Hanzo to the finish line. Working his tongue firmly in and out of the stretched hole in front of him, he kneaded his now-warm metal fingers into the firm muscle of Hanzo's backside and firmly tugged at his erection with the other hand. Hanzo retaliated by sucking harder and dipping lower, hole and cock throbbing in unison again. McCree tonguefucked his ass even harder, panting and grunting in excitement as they worked. As the throbbing peaked in a trembling white-hot bliss for Hanzo, he pushed himself just a little further and moaned out his orgasm with Jesse stuffed down his throat. White squirted all down McCree's front, shortly joined by a pool of off-white drool as his hips jerked and moans spilled out from between Hanzo's thighs.

"Ah m'god," McCree grumbled as he turned his head from the sweaty spit-slicked mess in front of him.

"Mmh," Hanzo agreed, slumping down on top of him. After a few more moments of half-hearted sucking, he pulled away with a mouthful of thick drool and laid he head on Jesse's hip.

After letting him have a minute to recover some of his senses, McCree piped up again. "So...How was it?"

The dirty look Hanzo shot him over his shoulder told him all he needed to know.


End file.
